Currently the color temperatures of the LED lamps are controlled by proprietary control chips and the user is allowed to select among a few predetermined color temperatures. For example, if the predetermined color temperatures are 3000K, 4000K and 5000K and the user is able to choose the preferred temperature each time the LED lamps are turned on. However, the LED lamp driver does not have a memory function to remember the user's preferred color temperature.